


The Wrong Twin

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pietro meets Namor and what is really going on in the speedster's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Twin

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot of this story, I don’t own Pietro or Namor, or any other characters, all rights go to Marvel. I make no profit what so ever.

** The Wrong Twin **

The first time Pietro saw Namor he was thunderstruck, he was pretty sure that his jaw was hanging open but he was just so scandalized that he couldn’t remember but he did remember shielding Wanda’s eyes from the Atlantean with his hands. She was after all only a teenager and he needed to protect her young impressionable innocent eyes. Never mind the fact that he was the same age as her, both 16, he was her brother and protector. Wanda tried to move Pietro’s hands from her face but he wouldn’t let her, so she pinched him in the arm hard enough to leave a bruise and Pietro quickly retracted his hands, hissing at her, “Ow, Wanda you shouldn’t look! The man is practically _naked_!” He rubbed his arm while his eyes returned to the man who was rising out of the sea like some kind of ancient sea-god with a body that would put Adonis to shame.

“He is not naked! He had a Speedo on, see!”Wanda hissed back at him, and sure enough when Pietro looked downward to Namor’s crotch there was a green Speedo, a very tiny one in fact, for what it was supporting, Pietro wasn’t sure that it would be strong enough, his face turned red, and he returned his eyes to the approaching figure’s face. Namor had a royal face, with his unusual pointed ears and eyebrows, the man’s black hair was slicked back from the water and now he finally reached the party that was gathered on the beach. Namor stood in a way that made you question as to whether you were worthy of being in his presence, his arrogance was evident in his posture and when Magneto approached him he did not back down.

Magneto was terrifying to Pietro, he was the strongest mutant that Pietro had ever known and he and Wanda owed him a blood debt, for he saved their lives from a mob of humans who were bent on killing them. That Namor didn’t cower in fear of Magneto like the other brotherhood members did astonished Pietro. He watched as water ran down Namor’s body and Pietro gulped, that man was sex on legs. He missed the words exchanged between Magneto and Namor, he was too busy trying to control his own very embarrassing reaction to seeing the sub-mariner _damn my suit_ he knew that if everyone looked at his crotch they would see just how much Namor affected him, and only snapped to attention when Magneto grabbed Wanda’s arm and began to drag her to Namor and saying, “You are what I need, when he sets his eyes on you my Scarlet Witch, he will be putty in my hands!”

 “Let my sister go, Magneto!” Pietro exclaimed holding tight to her other arm, it was like a weird game of tug the Scarlet Witch, Magneto glared at Quicksilver, and Pietro stood fast there was no way he would let Magneto whore out his sister just to gain the Sub-Mariner’s support in his war on humanity. They were both holding her so tightly that Wanda let out a small gasp and said, “It’s alright Pietro, we need to trust Magneto, we owe him our lives.” Pietro did not want to let her go but he did as she said, Wanda was the only person he trusted. Wanda went with Magneto to meet Namor while Pietro stayed behind. He watched very closely ready to rush in, but just then all hell broke loose as the X-Men showed up.

It was only after the battle that Wanda told Pietro what happened; about how Magneto was willing to sacrifice Pietro to win and how Namor stopped him and saved everyone, while saying that he would never be allies with Magneto because of the way that Magneto spoke to her, and then how he went back to the sea. Pietro could see the hero worship in Wanda’s eyes and hear it in her voice. He was angry because he should have been there to save her, not stupid Namor. “Are you sure you are alright Pietro?” Wanda asked again worriedly, “The X-Men didn’t hurt you-“ Pietro interrupted her, “Yes, yes, Wanda I’m fine, it’s just… I want to take a walk to clear my head.” Pietro gave her a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and Wanda knew that he was not happy with Magneto or the brotherhood, but she kept silent, and let her brother go, she hoped that when he returned he would be feeling better.

He kicked the sand as the sun beat down on him as he made his way down the island, it was only getting hotter as the day wore on, Pietro was angry at himself, at Magneto and even a little bit at Namor, although he didn’t quite know why. Namor was a better man than he was, he actually managed to save Wanda, and maybe that was why Pietro was mad at him, yes, and not because of the way that just looking at Namor made Pietro feel. Pietro didn’t know what to do with these feelings, but his eyes were drawn back to the ocean, was Namor even there? Or did he return to Atlantis? Pietro came to a clustered cove and sank down among the rocks, leaning against one and settling in to watch as the waves crash upon the shore, the spot he chosen was hidden away from the main strip of beach, even if someone else had come along, they would not be able to sneak up on him easily. His thoughts went back to the sub-mariner, the way he looked in the sun, with his full body on display, Pietro wondered if the Atlantean even felt shame. Pietro’s own suit had him covered from neck to toe, even his hands were covered, which was great for moving faster, his suit didn’t hinder him in anyway, but now it felt like he was wearing too much.

Pietro unzipped the top of his suit and let it pool down among his waist, he let out a small sound as the ocean air hit his bared chest, he closed his eyes and relaxed himself further, all thoughts and worries about Magneto and Wanda and the X-Men slipped away from him as the sun warmed his skin and the smell of the ocean filled his senses. It had been a long day and now Pietro could only think of Namor, he reached his bare hand down his suit to get to his cock, with his hand down his pants he felt a little naughty, he quickly glanced side to side to make sure that no one was near him. He didn’t masturbate often because he was always in the company of his sister or when he was alone in his bed, he was too worried that one of the brotherhood would overhear him, but now Pietro began to rub himself as his thoughts went back to Namor, he began to pant as he thought of things that, to him, seemed forbidden, impossible, he thought of Namor turning to him, kissing him, touching him. Pietro wondered if Namor even liked that kind of stuff, who even knew how Atlanteans showed affection? Did they even kiss or was it just fucking? With that word he imagined Namor standing over him, bending him over, desire filling his eyes as he looked at Pietro, damn Pietro wished he knew the color of Namor’s eyes, he had been too far away for him to get a better look.

Pietro groaned out Namor’s name as his thoughts became more intense, his fantasy turning darker as Namor fucked him in his mind. Pietro had to slow his hand down just to try to make it last, his cock felt like it was going to explode. He gritted his teeth and with a few more quick strokes he came in his pants, he collapsed back against the rock and tried to get his breathing under control-

“I have to say that I am not sure whether the thought of you giving pleasure to yourself while thinking of me is flattering or insulting since you barely lasted longer than a fish succumbing to the teeth of a shark.” Came an arrogant sounding voice from above Pietro. Pietro’s eyes snapped open and horror filled him as he quickly jumped to his feet, taking his hand out of his pants and looking for the source of the voice. He tipped his head upwards to find Namor lying on an out cropping of rocks that were just above Pietro’s head, he didn’t even think to look upwards for anyone and now the sub-mariner looked down on him. Pietro’s heart was racing; he wondered just how long Namor had been there. Pietro stuttered as he tried to form the question but then shut his mouth, feeling foolish and embarrassed, his face felt hot.

“Strange,” Namor continued, his blue-gray eyes were piercing and focused on Pietro’s own blue eyes, “now you seem to be turning red, are you ill? Do all surface-dwelling males have to give themselves pleasure? Or is it just you speedsters? Just how long can you last?”

Now Pietro was getting angry, “I didn’t know that all water breathers were also huge perverts! After all I don’t know what it’s like down in Atlantis, but here having teenagers for consorts is wrong. My sister is still young, only sixteen, and if you think that you can just take her-”

Namor’s curious expression turned into a deadlier one, “If you are going to insult me, which is a mistake, at least have the manners to do it properly. I am a king. Not some mere mortal like you. Never forget that Quicksilver. Also your sister is safe from me; I would have never touched her unless she truly wanted it. Unlike Magneto, I have honor.” With that he jumped down from the rock, so fast that even Pietro had trouble seeing him, and he was in front of him, their bare chests were only inches apart and Pietro noticed that. It was very hard not to notice it. Namor leaned in closer and in a whisper that seemed to scald Pietro’s ear, Namor said, “I am no pervert, I am not the one caught in the net, no my little sailfish, that is you.”

Pietro turned his head to look Namor in the eyes, they were so close that it would take the smallest movement forward for their bodies to touch… for their lips to touch. He waited but Namor did nothing, just continued to look at him. Then he dismissed Pietro by turning his face towards the sea and brushed past him as he moved towards the water.

As he walked he asked, “You and your sister, you are twins are you not?”

Pietro replied in confusion, “Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Then that means you are the same age as her,” Namor continued. The water was now around Namor’s ankles and Pietro noticed for the first time the wings that were there, he wondered how he could have missed them but then again when he was thinking of Namor he wasn't thinking of Namor’s ankles, but a very different part of him, he watched as Namor walked further in, “I can wait a few more years,” the water was now up to his muscular thighs.

“A few more years for what?”Pietro asked, as he pulled his suit back on, ignoring the stickiness in his pants.

“For you to be of age for consent of course, perhaps then we can find out just how long you can last,” Namor replied, the water was now up his waist, “ and by the way Pietro…”

Namor turned his head back to look at Pietro, who was still standing on the beach, “Magneto chose the wrong twin. I would have sided with him if you were offered up to me as nicely as your sister was.” With a smirk at Pietro’s startled expression, King Namor dove into the water and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read House of M (2015) and wondered what it would have been like for Namor and Pietro if things went a little differently at their first meeting in the 616 universe. I had a good time writing this and I might write a few more fics with Namor/Pietro. Any comments or Kudos is very welcome! Also any Namor fans out there please let me know if I wrote him OK, I had a hard time trying to get into his head, which is why I wrote this from Pietro's point of view. Thanks!
> 
> P.S. I had Namor call Pietro his sailfish because the sailfish is the fastest fish in the ocean, and Pietro is the fastest man on earth.


End file.
